Teach Me How to Love Again
by cryztaltearz
Summary: *CHAP 2 UP!* Serena is faced with the hardest challenge ever. To learn how to love again. *Gomen nasai, I sux at summaries* R&R please!
1. An Unwanted Acquaintance

Title: Teach Me How to Love Again  
  
Author: Cryztal Tearz  
  
Rating:PG  
  
This plot has been running through my head for lyke a while. So finally I decided to put it on "paper" hehe... But if its not lyked by the public I will not continue it! Heh... So you know what to do... you "public" yah.. MAKE COMMENTS!  
  
Disclaimer: *Pout* NO need to rub it IN MY face... bwahhaha *Pout*... Fine fine I'll say it.. I'll say it... I DO NOT own any SailorMoon nor GundamWing Characters.... HAPPY? huh... Loser!  
  
Well ON wit the program... you have to deal wit the prologue a bit... so HAVE SOME patience... hehe.. please?.. I'll be looking forward to yah's remarks!  
  
  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
A arm lunged out at the alarm clock, her palm slamming the snooze button. Sun rays danced across her room. Climbing out of bed with great effort, she let out a long tiresome yawn. Taking a look at her alarm clock, it read 9:05. Her long blonde hair was a mess, not to say the dark bags underneath her eyes. She looked hideous. Last night's shift at the club, certainly took her out. And the very thought of school was able to drag out a long groan through the thin red lips. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she was able to wash up in no less then ten minutes. Dressing with great haste she managed to be done by 9:35. She glanced around her bedroom. It looked like a tornado had passed by. Clothes were scattered around the floor, books were flung in all direction, and cd's were everywhere. Picking her footing gently, she managed to slip out of her room without breaking or stepping on something that wasn't intended to be stepped upon.  
  
Arriving at the kitchen, she saw the note taped to the refrigerator. It read simply that her roommate was out, and left some break feast in the fridge. Ripping the note off the fridge, she crumbled it and threw it with ease at the trash bin. Opening the fridge she saw the plate of pancakes, grabbing the plate and the bottle of syrup. She kicked the door of the fridge gently, closing it with a gentle whoosh. She laid the plate and bottle on the table, and quickly gobbled down the food. Cold pancakes were taken with ease with syrup. Finishing at a fast pace, she dumped the plate in the sink, and stuffed the bottle of syrup back in the fridge. Grabbing her book back she raced out her dorm. Her two streams of blond hair racing after her.  
  
Her thoughts swarmed in all directions. Her legs quickened their pace down the hallway. Without acknowledgment another person emerged out of their door, running directly into her. She directed her icy gaze at the person who ran into her. This was not her day, she was running late already, she did not need another person to make her later then she was.  
  
The person was a man. He had dark brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes. His muscles were visible, and he was neither short nor tall. As far as Serena could sum up he was just another jock in this crap ass Peace Craft Academy.  
  
"Watch where you are going." She grunted.  
  
  
  
~*The End*~  
  
It was the best cliffhanger I could come up wit... ha ha ha... So anyone have a clue who the... mysterious person with *cough* dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes? eheheh... *cough* lol... If yah don't then you don't really know the gundamwing characters very do you? Well anywho, tell me how the beginning is! I'd love to hear your comments! 


	2. We Need You

Title: Teach Me How To Love Again  
  
Author: Cryztal Tearz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Hey! Thanx for all the comments! Well here it is.. .back by POPULAR demands.. Heh.. Tell me how it is! I rather had a fun time writing about it. Taking advices given.. .I added some Relena bashing! But anywho... here is the deal you nice "public", if I don't receive at least 10 comments based on this chapter.. Heh.. Guess WHAT? I will not continue the story.. Lol.. Yes arn't a mean mean AUTHOR? Lol...  
  
Disclamer: *sobs* I don't... *sobs* own.... any... *pause* *stares at the public* do i have to say it? The public.. *YES YOU HAVE TO!* okay okay.. I DON'T OWN ANY gundamwing... or SailorMoon characters... *cries*  
  
Wufie: WEAK ONNA!  
  
Me: WHO you calling weak!  
  
Wufie: Crying cuz you don't own us... heh  
  
Me: And whoz to say I can't huh?  
  
Wufie: Me  
  
Me: *pulls out gun* NOT ANY MORE!  
  
The public: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Me: *sweat drop* *puts gun back* okay... drum roll please....  
  
~*CHAPTER ONE*~ MISSION  
  
The man did not answer or reply, but continued walking down the hall.  
  
Serena gave a look of distaste, as her eyes lingered on his fading figure. A loud high pitched voice soon ruined the silence.  
  
"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Serena winced, then prancing down the hall was a smiling women. Serena swore that if she screamed one more time, she was going to cut the vocal chords out of the women.  
  
The women stopped momentary as she stepped in front of Serena. "Hallo." She greeted.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am the Princess Relena." The women gave a wide grin, as if expecting Serena to drop on her knees and kiss her feet.  
  
Serena smirked.  
  
"Have you seen a man with dark brown hair, prussian blue eyes, about 45 kg in weight, and 156 cm in height?" The women smiled again.  
  
"No." Serena answered her voice flat.  
  
"You sure?" The women inquired.  
  
"Hn." And with that she continued to walk down the corridor to her destination  
  
"Excuse me... where are you going?" The women questioned the fading figure. But no reply came. "Stuck up baka blonde..." The women rambled.  
  
To put it plainly, Serena did not have time for her. She quickened her pace across the school grounds til she reached an old abandon shack. Making sure no one was watching her, she stepped in.  
  
"You are here." The voice stated.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows at the voice. "Get on with it. I do not have all day. And where is Dr. M?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Dr. M was unable to come, for she had an important meeting, I am Dr. J. We or shall I say, I have called you here to ask you to join the preventors once more."  
  
"I already know that. But why?" She questioned her voice flat.  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. "There is a new enemy."  
  
"There is already five pilots. Why need me?" Serena snapped, ignoring the man's earlier statement.  
  
"Ah... Because there is need of you." The man replied.  
  
"That is not an answer." Serena glared.  
  
"Dr. M warned me..." The man paused." To put it plainly, this mission is highly dangerous, and it is under question that four out of five of the current pilots will be able to fulfill it. And so therefore it came that we needed another pilot, that was highly trained, and skilled." The man said in a quick pace, turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
Serena smirked. This was what she wanted to hear.  
  
"If you accept... we will replace you former Gundam- Eclipse." The man paused.  
  
"And the rest of the pilots?" Serena questioned.  
  
"If need be, they will known your existence. If not, then they shall not." The man replied.  
  
Serena studied the man, silently. "Continue."  
  
"First we need to secure the safety of Miss. Relena Peacecraft." The doctor paused. "Then-."  
  
Serena quickly cut him off, as she remembered the girl that she ran into earlier. "Secure it how ever you like. But I am not protecting that girl."  
  
The doctor inhaled. "And may I ask why?"  
  
"One day you might find her dead by my hand." Serena replied quietly.  
  
"So you have met Miss. Peacecraft, huh? Yes she gets the similar reactions from the rest of the pilots too."  
  
Serena smirked. "Then you understand."  
  
"Ah yes, but still you must stay at Peacecraft Academy... Just for a while. Until her safety is secured." The doctor replied.  
  
Serena nodded. "Where are the rest of the pilots?"  
  
"They are here as well." The doctor exclaimed. "So mission accepted?"  
  
"Mission Accepted." Serena smirked. "I expect all information be delivered by tomorrow." And with that she strolled out the shack.  
  
The doctor stared at the new pilot who slowly faded. Making sure she was far away from hearing range, the doctor quickly with drew his phone.  
  
"She is in." He mustered.  
  
Serena trailed back to her dorm, digging in her pockets in search for her keys, when a loud scream interrupted her concentration.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO! Come back!"  
  
Serena clinched her hands in a pair of fists. She swore that her eardrums had popped. If this Relena twit wasn't need, she would have already shot her.  
  
Coming down the hall in high speed a group of men raced down the hall. Just then she had found her keys, and opened the door and was about to close it behind her. When someone slammed her door opened.  
  
Serena stared in shock as five guys piled into her room quickly, then slammed her door. Then she heard the scream again outside of her door.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO! Come and find me!"  
  
Serena gazed intently at the five guys.  
  
One quickly stood up, his hair was long and braided. "Hello, I'm Duo." Outstretching his hand.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
So how was it? Tell me... should I re-write it? Huh? Anywho... if I don't receive at least 10 comments on this chapter in five days... I WILL stop writing.. Heh.. Heh... 


End file.
